En el Internado Samezuka
by Zero-0017
Summary: Porque cuando vives en una Academia-Internado junto con "cierta persona", muchas cosas pueden ocurrir./Serie de Drabbles/ Uozumi y Minami.
1. Para cenar

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

 _Hace bastante que quería escribir de esta pareja, y la razón es bastante simple son tan canon que duele, aunque sean secundarios! XD O al menos eso creo yo, por eso se merecen su propia historia._

 _Esta sera una serie de drabbles (seis, para ser exactos), donde tratare de narrar la vida de estos dos niños viviendo juntos en diferentes situaciones. Espero que les agrade, y empecemos con este capitulo._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Viviendo juntos.

 **Palabra clave:** Comida/Cena

 **Pareja:** Takuya Uozumi/Kazuki Minami

 **Palabras:** 471

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***-_En el Internado Samezuka_-***_

 _ **.**_

 **1\. Para cenar**

Ambos estaban castigados.

Eso de fugarse por la noche del internado de Samezuka era algo rigurosamente penado. Y el castigo era ayudar a preparar la cena del comedor. Suena fácil, pero preparar la cena para la gran cantidad de gente del internado era el verdadero problema.

—¡Y todo por hacerte caso!—se quejó Takuya

—Bien que querías fugarte conmigo.

—No es cierto. Me obligaste.

—No te obligue, solo fui persuasivo—contesto Kazuki de forma coqueta.

La verdad es que no tenía replica contra esa frase.

Estaban poniéndose los _implementos_ para cocinar, una bata que se abrochaba por detrás, guantes, cubrebocas e incluso tenían que usar una red en la cabeza para sujetar su cabello. Ambos estaban ridículos.

—¡¿Por qué diablos no me traje el móvil?!—grito Minami como si se hubiera perdido de una gran oportunidad

—¡Callate!—exclamo Uozumi sonrojado.

—Bien, ya… tienes razón, estarías mejor en un delantal color rosa con holanes.

—¡KAZUTERU!

—Bien, me callo. ¡Pero es Kazuki!

Ya logrando hacer callar a su _querido_ y molesto Minami, se dispusieron a ver los ingredientes y ponerse de acuerdo en quien haría cada platillo.

—Creo, que yo hare el principal. Es curry.

Entonces a Kazuki le toco hacer el postre de manzana. Ambos hacían sus labores sin poner mucha atención a lo que hacia el otro; porque era bastante trabajo. Hasta que Takuya termino sus actividades notó el gran desastre que había ocasionado Kazuki.

—¡¿Qué. Es. Eso?!

Lo dijo separando cada palabra debido a la gran sorpresa de mirar _**eso**_. Algo que no lucia ni como animal, ni como planta, y mucho menos algo comestible estaba en un gran recipiente metálico sobre de la barra de la cocina.

—El postre—menciono Minami como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Y tú le darás el visto bueno.

—¿Bromeas? Eso parece ya haber pasado por el sistema digestivo de alguien más.

—Lo probaras.

No era una petición, sugerencia ni parecidos; era una orden. Takuya no pensó que las hermosas facciones de Kazuki le fueran a dar miedo algún día… pues se equivocaba.

—Dí, ¡ah!—le instigo el de cabello marrón.

Y el más alto solo se bajó el cubrebocas y abrió la boca en respuesta. El color de _**eso**_ era de un café extraño, la textura en su boca era gomosa, y en cuanto al sabor…

—¡No puedo creerlo! Sabe bien.

Minami le miro con reprobación, se quitó el cubrebocas e hizo un mohín. Uozumi pensaba que solo iba a reclamarle que le tuviera tan poca fe; hasta que el de ojos lilas comenzó a acercarse, lo jaló del cuello de la bata, y usó su lengua para lamer de su labio un poco del postre.

—¡Mmm… sabroso! Decidido, llevaremos un poco a nuestra habitación.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué?—menciono Takuya sonrojado

—Para jugar.

Y esa explicación fue suficiente.

.

.

* * *

 _¡Ta-da! Ese es el primer drabble. A decir verdad me inspire en el tiempo en el que vivia en un internado yo también asi que trate de hacerlo "algo" apegado a la realidad._

 _ **Gracias por leer. Hasta luego.**_


	2. Miradas incomodas

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

 _Este drabble increiblemente lo iba a subir antes, pero a mi laptop le da por ponerse medio diva y no quiere cooperar. Espero poder escribir los demás drabbles con más rapidez porque mi fecha limite es el 30 de este mes._

 _Gracias a todos por sus reviews! hace rato que no escribía fics de varios capítulos así que el que me comenten me anima. De nuevo muchas gracias._

 _Y sin más, aquí esta el segundo drabble._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Viviendo juntos.

 **Palabra clave:** Baño

 **Pareja:** Takuya Uozumi/Kazuki Minami

 **Palabras:** 487

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***-_En el Internado Samezuka_-***_

 _ **.**_

 **2\. Miradas incomodas**

En el Internado del Samezuka había baños comunales.

A veces bañarse es realmente una molestia cuando tienes que ver los cuerpos desnudos y en especial "las cositas" de todos tus compañeros al rededor, y claro, que también vean lo tuyo. Aunque llegados a cierto punto te acostumbras a esas _molestas_ miradas – _intencionadas o no_ \- hacia tu cuerpo desnudo. ¡Pero que vean el cuerpo desnudo de tu novio! Bien, eso si ya era claramente inmanejable.

¿Celos? Oh sí.

Además, si anexamos a la ecuación que Takuya sabía que su _amado_ Kazuki era hermoso… bueno, más que eso; en realidad tendría que describirlo como tremendamente sexy.

Y no solo él se daba cuenta de eso. ¿Qué cómo es que él lo sabía? Simple. En promedio, a Minami le miraban el trasero diecinueve veces en la hora de baño. Si, Uozumi llevaba la cuenta; aunque el que se contara a sí mismo y que la capacidad del baño comunal fuera de veinte personas en realidad empeoraba las cosas.

Por eso, ahora Takuya estaba en su estado _pre-baño_ ; o sea, molesto. Iba mentalizándose para entrar a bañarse, caminando por el pasillo del dormitorio con su toalla al hombro y con sus artículos de baño. Kazuki iba a su lado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

En su camino saludaron al tipo de la habitación ciento noventa y ocho, el que tampoco respeto que Minami fuera aun vestido y dio una mirada medianamente disimulada a su atractivo trasero.

¡Insoportable!

—Kazuki, regresemos al dormitorio—bufó Uozumi y sujeto de la muñeca a su novio

—¿Eh? Pero si necesitamos bañarnos…

—No. Regresemos a la medianoche.

—¿Qué? Eso es absurdo.

Ambos se miraban de forma retadora. Hasta que Minami frunció el ceño. Eso era mala señal, muy mala señal.

—Ya te diste cuenta, ¿verdad Takuya?

Decir que "se había dado cuenta" era muy poco a su parecer.

—Sí. —Solo eso salió de sus labios.

Entonces esos ojos lilas le miraron como si de una disculpa se tratase.

—Lo sé, es _molesto_ ¿verdad? Me fastidia que te vean tan insistentemente cuando estas desnudo. —replico Minami molesto.

—¿Eh?

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿A él?

—Oh, ¿no te habías dado cuenta?—El de cabello marrón chasqueo la lengua.—Odio que miren lo _dotado_ que estas.

Takuya paso una mano por su cabello corto de la pura frustración, realmente, ¿qué sucedía ahí?

—Espera, yo me refería a que te miraran el trasero cuando te bañas.

Silencio.

Prolongado silencio.

Uozumi miraba a Minami y viceversa. Y entonces el de cabello marrón suspiro de forma sonora.

—Ambos estamos celosos ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí.

—Sabes, aunque me miren, solo tú puedes tocarme.—dijo Minami con sonrisa pícara—Así que…—Sé acerco a Uozumi y le hablo al oído. –Solo yo puedo jugar con tu "paquete" ¿verdad?

Takuya se sonrojo.

—No.

—¡¿Qué?!

— Ambos, tú y yo ¿no?—evoco apenado.

—Si lo pones así…

Entonces ese día, ambos compartieron algo más que solo el baño.

.

.

* * *

En el internado femenil en que yo estaba no había baños comunales, pero en el varonil si. Así que me basé en lo que mis amigos me contaban de lo "incomodo" que es...

Ojala y les agradara este capitulo.

 **Hasta luego.**


	3. Lo que me gusta

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

 _Ñam, siempre he visto a esta parejita canon como bien pervert -más que nada por Minami-, así que no me culpen por el contenido de estos drabbles. A veces hasta creo que debi titularlos como La Vida Secreta de Uozumi y Minami. Ya, mejor no me hagan caso que ando divagando._

 _Y sin más, aquí esta el tercer drabble._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Viviendo juntos.

 **Palabra clave:** Tareas domesticas

 **Pareja:** Takuya Uozumi/Kazuki Minami

 **Palabras:** 368

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***-_En el Internado Samezuka_-***_

 _ **.**_

 **3\. Lo que me gusta**

Kazuki era de esas personas a las que les gusta hacer el aseo mientras escucha música.

Y Takuya era de esas personas que les gustaba mirar a su pareja mientras hacia el aseo; porque a su parecer era algo... sensual. O al menos su novio lo era haciendo las tareas domésticas de su dormitorio. Contoneándose por todo el cuarto, con ese pantalón corto, camiseta sin mangas y esa pañoleta para sujetar su cabello para que no le molestara en la cara. ¿Era solo imaginaciones suyas o Minami parecía su joven esposa?

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, mirando con interés cada una de las acciones del chico de cabello marrón. Suspirando y esperando el momento en que Kazuki terminara y así poder "jugar".

—No me veas de esa forma Takuya.

—¿Eh? Verte… ¿Cómo?

—Como si quisieras arrancarme la ropa de encima.

—¿Qué…?—fue interrumpido.

—Ni te excuses. Yo ya no voy a limpiar después. Así que… quieto, quieto.

—No soy un perro.

Takuya se levantó molesto para ver a Minami desde arriba.

—¡¿Ah sí?! Entonces ¿por qué te gusta montar como si de un perro se tratase…?

—¡Kazuteru!

—¡Es Kazuki!—bufó—No pronuncies mi nombre mal a propósito.

Ambos se miraban de forma retadora. Ninguno quería ceder. Aunque por lo regular el que ganaba era…

—Kazuki, está bien. No mirare.

Uozumi tomó una corbata que colgaba de la litera y se la amarro sobre los ojos para darle más realismo y contundencia a sus palabras. Se volvió a sentar con precaución en la litera. Solo escuchando los movimientos de Minami al barrer y recoger su dormitorio.

Escuchaba como iba de un lado hacia el otro, arrastrando cosas, sacudiendo, trapeando… Hasta que en un momento el sonido se detuvo, por lo que pensó que había terminado. Pero no. Sintió como su querido Kazuki se sentaba sobre sus muslos y le empezaba a besar. Y aunque le correspondió el gesto, no entendía:

—¿Por qué tu…?

—Shhh…—Minami lo acallo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios—Sé que te enciende verme limpiar pero… a mí me enciende verte con los ojos vendados y a mi merced.

Bien, siempre se aprendía algo nuevo de las personas.

.

.

* * *

Lo de las tareas domesticas fue dificil, en el internado en el que estuve nos rolabamos los días de aseo, pero en un cuarto donde están solo dos personas no sé bien como sea. Aun así, espero que el resultado quedara mas o menos decente.

 **Hasta luego.**


	4. Negro y Rojo

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

 _Me espere hasta que fuera otro día para subir este capitulo, ando apresurada debido a que me faltan aún dos drabbles más y solo cinco días para lograrlo. Apoyenme moralmente con sus comentarios de ser posible._

 _Y sin más, aquí esta el cuarto drabble._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Viviendo juntos.

 **Palabra clave:** Mascota

 **Pareja:** Takuya Uozumi/Kazuki Minami

 **Palabras:** 445

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***-_En el Internado Samezuka_-***_

 _ **.**_

 **4\. Negro y Rojo**

En el Internado a veces los profesores encargados organizaban platicas de diferentes temáticas, orientadas a que los alumnos internos llevaran una convivencia tranquila y ordenada. Y este mes tocaba sobre: «Responsabilidad»

La larga y tediosa plática era lo de menos, pero la dinámica que les habían propuesto – _casi obligado-_ era lo difícil.

—¿Un conejo?

—Sí.

Les había rifado animalitos como mascotas. Y por lo que habían dicho sus profesores, tenían que cuidarlos durante un mes… un largo mes.

Minami miraba al pequeño conejo de forma analítica. Se mantenía inmóvil, el conejito movía su nariz casi haciéndole un mal gesto, ni siquiera brincaba; solo sostenía la mirada al chico de cabello marrón claro.

—Lo vas a asustar.

—Pero solo estoy pensando como nombrarlo.

—Aun así…

Le dio tiempo a que continuara con su inspección, que nombrara al animalito no era nada malo ¿verdad? Entonces, Takuya miraba a Kazuki; el cual miraba al conejo, acción que duro un par de minutos más.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Hay que llamarlo Nanarin!—exclamó emocionado el de ojos lilas.

—¿Nanarin? ¿Por qué?

—Mira, tiene pelo de color negro, lacio y sedoso; como ese chico Nanase. Y tiene pupilas de color magenta, como los de Rin-senpai.

—Oh, ahora que lo dices es cierto.

Lo era, frente a él estaba una caja que contenía al lindo conejo bebé de color negro y ojos rojizos.

—¡¿Verdad que si?!—comentó Minami lleno de autosuficiencia.

—Pero… ¿Nanarin?

—Oh bueno, creo que Nanase-san se llama Haruka. ¿Rinharu te gusta?

Al parecer su querido Kazuki estaba decidido a nombrar al pequeño conejo como aquellos dos. Así que decidió darse vencido con eso, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Bien, llamémosle como quieras. Por cierto, ¿alguna vez has tenido mascotas?

—Sí. Una vez tuve un pollo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió con él?

—Al final, me di cuenta de que era delicioso.

—¡¿Qué?!—Takuya tomo asustado la caja con el animalito entre sus manos—No estás pensando en comerte a Nanarin, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. Solo lo tendremos un mes.

—¡Kazuki, no digas eso! Me haces pensar que " _podrías_ " comértelo.

—Sabes, tengo como frase de vida que: « _Si no puedes ser rico, esmérate en ser apetecible_ » Así que, eso se aplica también a las mascotas ¿no?

—Me das miedo.

—¿Qué? Pero si tú eres el que me comes a mí.

—…

Al final de todo aquel alboroto inicial, Nanarin sobrevivió al cuidado de ambos. De hecho fue gracias a que era un conejo que le gustaba fugarse al dormitorio de Rin para dormirse encima de sus pantuflas. Ese hecho hizo que el pelirrojo le guardara bastante cariño, y por lo tanto tuviera _"inmunidad diplomática_ " por decirlo de algún modo.

.

.

* * *

¿RinHaru disimulado? ¿Minami los shipea? *inserte música de expedientes secretos X* eso queda a su imaginación. Sobre las mascotas, pues en los internados por lo regular están prohibidas, pero recordé que en caso de proyectos escolares se permiten temporalmente (yo tenia cinco pollitos para mi clase de fisiología animal, no se preocupen solo los pesaba eh!), por eso los puse en esas circunstancias.

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta luego.**


	5. Comprando

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

 _Tarde en poner actualización, en serio que soy mala en hacer fics de varios capitulos pero les aseguro que los terminare. :3_

 _Y sin más, aquí esta el quinto drabble._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Viviendo juntos.

 **Palabra clave:** Cambio de ropa.

 **Pareja:** Takuya Uozumi/Kazuki Minami

 **Palabras:** 355

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***-_En el Internado Samezuka_-***_

 _ **.**_

 **5\. Comprando**

—La verdad, no quiero que te vean así.

—No seas celoso, es necesario. ¿O es que me veo mal?

—No. Al contrario, te ves realmente bien.

Estaban en la tienda deportiva, probándose diferentes tipos de trajes de baño. Ambos creían que ya era necesario cambiar sus anteriores trajes de baño por unos nuevos. Y como habían faltado a la " _Compra Oficial de trajes de baño del Club de Natación de Samezuka_ ", debido a que Uozumi le molestaba que los demás integrantes del equipo miraran a Minami mientras se probaba diferentes atuendos.

Por eso estaban solo ambos comprando.

—¿Realmente bien? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—No puedo despegar mi vista de tu trasero.

—Ah, entiendo—dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa—¿y este?

—¡Rayos, Kazuki! Un speedo no… ¿Quieres que me pase todo el entrenamiento mirándote?

—¡Agh! Nota para mí: No llevar a mi novio a comprar trajes de baño.

—Ya, está bien. Hagamos esto: Tú elige uno para mí y yo uno para ti.

—Bien.

Uozumi buscaba lo adecuado para Minami y viceversa. Y aunque al principio Kazuki quería hacerle una broma a su novio - _por ser tan paranoico_ \- eligiendo un traje de baño estilo "clásico", que era prácticamente un taparrabo blanco, se arrepintió porque si alguien miraba a Takuya así, pensaría en asesinar a alguien. Si, él también era celoso aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta.

Ambos eligieron y pagaron el traje de baño sin que viera el otro. Llegaron al internado y entraron a su cuarto.

Se miraban de forma retadora, uno frente al otro, con los paquetes de la tienda a sus espaldas.

—Uno… dos…—dijeron al unísono—¡Tres!

Sacaron los trajes de baño y se los dieron al otro. Eran uno rojo al muslo para Uozumi y uno gris también al muslo para Minami.

—¡Oh, es decente!—exclamo Takuya—Pensé que me darías un taparrabo o algo así.

—¡¿Qué?!—chilló Minami avergonzado—Yo no sería capaz.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—Ah, te creo. Gracias por este traje de baño. Me encanta.

—De nada.

Pero no le diría, que había comprado el taparrabo para alguna "ocasión especial" donde solamente estuvieran ellos dos.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yo casi nunca pido ayuda para elegir ropa, soy mala en eso. Pero en esta escena puse a ambos en ello porque se me hizo curioso. Ojala y les guste.


	6. Entre tus brazos

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

 _Y hasta aquí llega la historia de estos dos chicos. Me divertí escribiendo de este par, siento que tienen tanto que contar y no muchos les damos la oportunidad de escribir o leer sobre ellos. Gracias por leer._

 _Sin más, aquí esta el ultimo drabble._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el **_Reto libre: "Haz una tabla"_** perteneciente al _**Foro Iwatobi swim Club.**_

 **Tabla:** Viviendo juntos.

 **Palabras clave:** Durmiendo Juntos.

 **Pareja:** Takuya Uozumi/Kazuki Minami

 **Palabras:** 499

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ ***-_En el Internado Samezuka_-***_

 _ **.**_

 **6\. Entre tus brazos**

 **.**

Tuvieron unos cuantos problemas en su cuarto; más bien eran "aspectos técnicos". O de mantenimiento, dicho de forma más precisa. Ya que por alguna razón –quien sabe por qué- en su cuarto había una gotera exageradamente molesta justo arriba de las literas.

Después de dar el aviso a los encargados, les propusieron que desalojaran un par de días la habitación para arreglar el problema. Solo que, no es como que tuvieran donde ir. Si regresaran temporalmente a sus casas sería un fastidio el transportarse hasta Samezuka.

—¿Qué haremos?—exclamo Kazuki preocupado.

—Pues, encontrar a alguien que nos deje quedar en su cuarto estos dos días será difícil.

—Uozumi-senpai, Minami-senpai. ¿Es cierto que los desalojaron de su cuarto?

Ese era Momo, llegando tempestuosamente.

—Oh, si… algo así. Pero solo un par de días.—contestó Takuya tratando de ser cortes.

—¡Ah! Ya veo, ¿entonces qué les parece quedarse con Nitori-senpai y conmigo?

Kazuki miro a Takuya, era obvio que ambos pensaban que no era tan buena idea, ¿pero tenían otra opción? Resignados, tomaron sus cosas y siguieron al chico nutria. Solo que al entrar en aquella habitación… les entro el arrepentimiento inmediatamente. Eso parecía un campo de batalla, o algo parecía haber explotado. Era inhabitable. Ni siquiera encontraban algún lugar limpio para poner sus cosas. Así que la idea de dormir en un fotón en el suelo sería imposible.

Y eso no fue todo…

—Momo-kun, Minami-kun y Uozumi-kun, ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué están los tres aquí?—dijo un pequeño Nitori sorprendido.

¡Ah! El pequeño patito no sabía que ellos estaban ahí con la intensión de quedarse, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta.

—¡Los senpais están aquí porque se quedaran a dormir con nosotros!—menciono Momo con exceso de entusiasmo.

Pobre patito, hizo una cara de estupefacción.

—¿Eh?

—Sí. Ellos pueden quedarse en mi cama, mientras que yo me quedare con Nitori-senpai.

El dúo de invitados se sintieron culpables; pero aun así, ocurrió: en la litera estaban acostados los cuatro, en la cama de abajo Nitori y Mikoshiba junior mientras en la de arriba permanecían Minami y Uozumi. Pero lo que nadie pensó fue en el tamaño de cada uno; porque si bien el pato y la nutria no tuvieron problemas en acomodarse en el espacio de una cama individual, el problema de caber en ese pequeño espacio si era bastante en el caso de Takuya y Kazuki.

Minami se removía, chocando a veces con el cuerpo de su novio; no es que odiara el contacto pero era la primera vez que compartían una cama simplemente para dormir. Por lo regular cuando estaban en el mismo lecho Takuya estaba sobre de él y no al lado. Era extraño.

—¿No puedes dormir?—pregunto Uozumi en voz baja.

—Algo así… creo.

—¿Te molesta compartir la cama conmigo?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Abrázame.

—¿Mn?

—Que me abraces. Ahora.

Y tiernamente durmieron así aquellos dos días.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
